


LoveCon

by SapphireSama



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I hope you guys cringe as much as I did while writing this, M/M, This is legit just a fluff fic disguised as a crack fic, Weeaboo characters, background allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSama/pseuds/SapphireSama
Summary: It's time for the annual GalaxyCon and the Garrison's anime club decides to attend once again. Hilarity and fluff ensues.





	LoveCon

**Author's Note:**

> No editing, we die like men. Thanks to my friend who challenged me to write this fic.

"Shiro-sama you're so kawaii!!" was the last thing Shiro head before getting glomped by Keith. Shiro didn't expect to be glomped especially since he was only in his Zero Kiryuu cosplay from Vampire Knight. 

"Shiroooo, I love your cosplay sooo much!" Keith said after getting up from glomping him. "You're like a bishounen!"

"Thanks Keith, your Kaname cosplay is super sugoi. We're totally ready for this con."

It was their first time cosplaying as a couple. They had met the previous year when Shiro was cosplaying Sasuke and Keith was Naruto. They had bonded when Shiro invited Keith to his hotel room for cup ramen. Their friendship quickly blossomed and soon they confessed to each other. 

"Shiro..." Keith said holding Shiro's hand. "Daisuki."

Shiro shook his head. "No Keith. Aishiteru"

They met up with the others from the Garrison's Anime Club. Matt and Pidge's dad, Sam Holt, was going to drive them to Galaxycon.

"Shiro! Keith there you are!" Pidge yelled and barreled over. She was wearing a cat ear headband and a Ciel costume from Black Butler. Shiro and Pidge hugged briefly before continuing to the rest of the group. "Hunk bought pocky for all of us." 

"Oh of course the love birds are fashionably late," Lance said. He was in a Tuxedo Mask costume. Allura, who was right next to him was Sailor Moon. 

"Shut up Lance, we had makeup issues."

"Yeah right." Lance rolled his eyes. 

"Well now that everyone is here, we can finally head off to the con," Sam Holt said.

They all piled into the school rented bus and headed off to the con. Hunk, who was cosplaying Sebastian, passed out the various pocky and flavors and Japanese snacks while on the bus.

"Omg Shiro! The cookies and cream flavor is so sugoi. It reminds me of you." Keith said while balancing a pocky stick in his mouth. Shiro smiled and brought his face closer and closer.

"Maybe we should play the pocky game?" Shiro whispered into his ear.

Keith blushed super hard. "Maybe we should." Shiro smiled and put the other end of the pocky stick into his mouth. They inched closer to each other and closer until they met in the middle and kissed. Their quiet moment was interrupted by the kyaaing from Pidge and Hunk. 

"Oh my god you guys!! Do it again!! It's just like in my yaoi doujins!" Pidge squealed.

"We should make a doujin of these two." Hunk winked in Pidge's direction. Those two had plans to make their own doujin circle

Shiro wanted to humor their demands and grabbed another pocky stick, sticking it in his mouth and bringing Keith close to him. This time they weren't shy. Moving faster yet careful enough not to break the pocky stick. They kissed again. Tongue and all the works. Pidge and Hunk were squealing again. Lance had turned around from his seat in the front with Allura

"Oh my god Shiro and Keith are doing it again." Lance wasn't particularly a fan of these theatrics but that's what made their anime club popular.

Before long and a couple more pocky game sessions later, they made it to Galaxycon. The bus was unloaded and the kids made their way to the con's main hall. "Oh my god it's so sugoi Shiro! I'm so glad we went together." Keith was hugging Shiro's arm. 

"You guys might be prime victims for the yaoi paddle girls." Allura said

"Yeah! And I'll be the first one to hit you both with it!." 

Keith's entire demeanor shifted with that threat. "Oh yeah? Not if I get you first."

And just at that threat Lance and Keith raced off to the dealers hall. Shiro was about to chase after them when Hunk put his hand on Shiro's shoulder. 

"I think it's best to let them get their energy out before they even find the yaoi booth."

"Besides," Pidge added. "We're heading there too anyway. I gotta see if they have that newest copy of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Loveless." 

"Alright let's go then." Allura said. "I can't let my Tuxedo Mask get away from me."

The four of them headed off to the dealers hall, searching for Keith and Lance amid the many plushie and anime DVD stalls. Soon after window shopping the various stalls, Pidge spotted the infamous yaoi booth, lined up with the yaoi paddles and pride flag. "Look! There they are."

"Keith!" Shiro called out happy to have found him again. They intertwined hands. Allura and Lance had rejoined as well. Lance in particular was still hard set on getting a yaoi paddle or at least getting to hold it.

"See! My stupid friends are cosplaying that super popular pairing from that one vampire anime. So if I can demo that paddle that'd be great." Lance explained to the yaoi peddler. The guy shrugged and handed over the paddle. 

"Alright Keith," Lance said as he brandished the yaoi paddle. "Get ready to meet your maker."

"Wait!" Shiro said as he shielded Keith from the yaoi paddle. "I'll do it in his place." He knew Keith didn't deal very well with pain.

"Shiro...daisuki." Keith whispered as he hid behind Shiro. 

"Fine, whatever bring it on Shiro."

Shiro and Keith held hands as Shiro reluctantly bent over to get spanked. There was an audible noise as the air was cut as Lance brought down the paddle right on Shiro's ass. Shiro let out an embarrassingly loud moan. Keith blushed red like a tomato. 

"Shiro...?" Keith said in a quizzical tone.

"I'm fine Keith." Shiro whispered embarrassed. He felt like the whole con was staring at him now. 

"Well, yep that was fun hahaha...." Lance dragged on immediately handing the paddle back to the seller. 

"Well we have to get going, there's a Sailor Moon photoshoot we have to get to." Allura said cutting the thick silence.

"Yep, we're gone see ya losers." Lance said as he and Allura walked hand in hand away from the booth.

"Shiro...aishiteru." Keith said as he hugged him. 

"Keith..." they hugged for what felt like forever.

Keith loved to hug Shiro, it felt like he was at home with him. 

"Ok unless you're buying something I'm going to need you two to skedaddle." The yaoi stall owner said, trying to be nice to the two teens. 

They complied and left to wander the dealers hall. The two walked hand in hand, looking at the plushie stalls.

"Oh my gosh Shiro this looks like you!" Keith said holding a fluffy sheep plushie.

Shiro laughed, "yeah you're right. We should get it."

Shiro paid for the plushie and handed it over to Keith. "Here, you can keep it."

"Really? Thank you." Keith blushed a little. "I'm going to name it Takashi, after you."

"That's so sweet Keith." They shared a brief kiss before wandering the dealers hall some more.

They browsed a little more into the dealers hall, they found another yaoi booth. Which Shiro was grateful for since he really didn't want to return and embarrass himself even further. 

"Look! Shiro they have Loveless! And Gravitation," Keith said excited as he pointed at the stacks of manga on the carts. Keith laughed as he continued on, "We should cosplay Ritsuka and Soubi together. Totally grow out your hair. and we can do this without wigs." 

"We should, it'd be so cute," Shiro agreed. "By the way...which volumes are you missing?"

"3 and 4, why?"

"It's a secret." Shiro said putting his finger to his mouth. Keith just shrugged at him as he moved onto the shounen manga aisle. Shiro quickly grabbed the Loveless volumes and headed over to the counter to pay for them. Now that his purchases were bagged, he went to get Keith again.

Shiro sneaks up behind Keith. "Hey baby, guess what?" 

Keith turns around "What's up?"

"Here, for you."

Shiro kissed the manga as he handed it over to Keith.

"Oh my god Shiro you didn't.."

"You wanted it so I got it."

"Shiro!! Arigatou" Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck into a hug.  
The two left the dealers hall after their shopping was done. They managed to get a decent amount of anime merch. Shiro scored a Madoka figure. Keith had bought an Ouran HighSchool Host Club DVD and some more manga. They were heading out of the dealers hall when piercing shrieks came from in front of them.

"Zero-kun?? with Kaname-sama?!" The roving group of girls came to a stop directly in front of Shiro and Keith.

Keith looked up to Shiro and said. "Looks like we gotta put on a show. You ready babe?"

"Ready when you are, Kaname" Shiro replied. The gaggle of girls flocked around them. Cooing and all. Keith wrapped an arm around Shiro's midsection. 

"Where's Yuki?" one of the girls asks before giggling. 

"Well, we thought it'd be best to take a vacation from all the drama. After all, I don't really hate this Level E vampire." Keith said pushing Shiro even closer to him. They could hear the gasps from the group. Shiro couldn't help but blush.

"Yeah we're taking a break from all the fighting. I owe Kaname my life."

"Prove it!" one of the girls yelled. "Give Kaname a kiss Zero!"

"Yeah kiss him we need proof!"

"Well, I guess we have to now," Keith adjusted his fringe. "Lets do it Zero."

"Fine then, vampire prince." Shiro said in a low tone even though he was amused. Shiro unabashedly took Keith's face into his hands before kissing him once chaste but moving quickly to a full makeout session.

The once quiet giggling group erupted in laugh gasps and screams. One of the members was scrambling for their phone to get a picture of the real life ZeroKaname ship. The others just kyaaed in delight. After all, their ship just became canon in their eyes.

"Well, isn't that proof enough?" Keith asked in a breathless tone.

"Yeah, we don't need Yuki, we have each other."

"Oh my god thank you!" one of the girls said.

""Arigatou!" Another one said. 

The group had attracted the attention of other congoers. Some mystified and others disgusted by the overt display of affection. But once the spectacle was over, the cloud of people drifted off including the girls. Shiro and Keith headed back to the main hall to chill out. After all it was only day one of the con and they had much more to do.

"I'm so happy we went again this year. I can't wait to cosplay with you tomorrow." Keith said as he cuddled up next to Shiro. They were taking a break to rest on the con floor. Shiro nodded taking a bite out of his homemade rice ball.

"I love cosplaying with you too. You make it so much fun."

They continued to eat and chill out. Eventually, the others met up with them. Back from their various events and shopping. 

"How was your photoshoot?" Shiro asked

"Oh my god it was so fun! Everyone yelled when Lance kabedoned me for a photo." Allura gushed. 

"A bunch of girls screamed over our Vampire Knight cosplays." Keith commented. "We both won cosplay bingo this time."

“Of course the girls lose their minds over you two, you guys are like irl yaoi to them,” Lance commented. “Meanwhile only partitions will appreciate some good Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.”

“Enough of that,” Pidge interrupted. “I found Maiden Rose and some Togainu no Chi doujins! I can’t believe they had them.” She brandished her yaoi stash to show to the group. “Seriously, this is super rare.” Hunk hummed in agreement, Allura shown visible interest, same with Keith.

“Speaking of yaoi…” Keith started. “Shiro got me this!” He dug into his bag to fish out the two volumes of Loveless. Keith was beaming with pride and happiness over his boyfriend. Hunk and Pidge cooed over the volumes while the others settled down into the circle. 

“Oh my dad just texted me to let me know the hotel room is ready!” Pidge said. 

“Nice, let's get going then,” Lance said. 

Everyone got their stuff ready and made the move to their hotel across the street. Once there, they settled their bags down. 

“I’m so glad my dad got the room for my birthday,” Pidge said as she rolled around in one of the beds. 

“It was super nice of him,” Shiro remarked as he unpacked his cosplay from his suitcase.

“I still wish me and Allura got the bed though,” Lance mumbled. 

“Too bad, you lost the bed lottery so it sucks to suck.” Keith said with a smile as he lounged on the other bed. Lance flipped him off not so subtly. 

“Oh sweet, guys! They have a viewing of Fullmetal Alchemist! Wanna go?” Hunk announced. 

“Hell yes!” Pidge and Lance perked up at that news. Allura nodded with enthusiasm. Shiro and Keith looked at each other before shaking their heads.

“Awww, why?” Pidge asked

“Me and Keith kind of pulled an all nighter to finish out cosplays,” Shiro explained. Keith leaned onto Shiro’s shoulder.

“Yeah, you guys have fun.”

“Alright, well, we’re outta here.” Hunk said and left out followed by Allura, Lance, and Pidge. 

Keith slumped over almost immediately as the door closed. “Thank god, I’m so tired...Shiro wanna nap together for real?”

“Sure Keith,” Shiro couldn’t help but laugh a little as he laid down onto the bed. He inched close to Keith until they were in an optimal spooning position. “Aishiteru.”

“Aishiteru,” Keith said.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this cringefest feel free to follow/support me on [tumblr](http://cielophantomhive.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/vanillagalaco)


End file.
